


Love me, Doctor~!

by Yukine_tan



Series: Love Doctor! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukine_tan/pseuds/Yukine_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 28-year old Takeshi Ueda just lost his house after his wife ran off with a richer man and to get things worse his job as a urologist isn’t going as well either.One day a 19-year old patient comes by bluntly saying that he came because his ex-boyfriend was rough. Ueda-san examines him a say it should be fine and that he doesn’t have to worry and that he should think more about his body.All of a sudden the boy says to him:˝I love you so be my boyfriend!˵ and steals a kiss from him. Takeshi who is confused gets into a ˝unrequested˝ relationship with the boy called Aoi who says he loves him. What will happen to Ueda-san?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me, Doctor~!

**Author's Note:**

> So the story is set in Tokyo, Japan  
> It begins at the end of September (I am using this years calender)
> 
> Nerima is a ward in Tokyo
> 
> I also use some of the Japanese honorifics like: -san, -kun , -chan, -sensei  
> And the characters call each other by there surnames, but while writing I wrote there names first and then their surnames
> 
> This is connected with my series called "Love Doctor!" just because some of the characters from "Love Doctor!" appear in this work, but it can absolutely be read as a stand alone series.
> 
> Well, hope you like it and enjoy ~

 

˶…so, Ueda-sensei! Won’t you be my boyfriend? ̋ - The patient I just finished examining told me that and in a second he stole a kiss away from me and now when he left I am just sitting at my desk and thinking how it came to this.

I, the 28 years old, Takeshi Ueda, work as an urologist at the local clinic in the Nerima ward of Tokyo. I actually haven’t been here for long. I transferred from a big private clinic in central Tokyo and that was all due some terrible circumstances. First, my wife who I have been married to for 2 years left me for a younger and richer guy, after that I lost my job because the owner of the clinic had gone broke and when I came back from work that day, my apartment was completely empty and there was only a note lying on the floor saying ˶Please move out as soon as you can, since this is my apartment. ̋ It was from my then still wife who was kicking me out. We got divorced a few months later and I was left without work and a home. My friend from university was able to get me a job here and I am currently staying at his place, but I really didn't think that the misfortune would follow me even here!?

 

The day started normally. I ate breakfast, took the train to work, had a nice chat with the nurses and then started receiving patients. I was sitting in my office when the nurse knocked on my door meaning that I had a new patient. The one who she brought in was a young man. He wasn’t very tall and not muscular. He had that prince like look with blonde hair that was most likely dyed and brown eyes. He was dressed casually, but his shirt was ripped apart and he did have some bruises over his hands. _Just what happened to him?_ I wondered.

˶Ahem, Ueda-sensei... could you take a look at me?  ̋ - The young man was standing right in front of me and was glaring intensely.

˶Uh! Y-yes of course! - I can’t believe I spaced out like that. - Please go behind this curtain and there you will find a robe to change in.  ̋

In the meantime the nurse brought his medical file. His name was Aoi Tsukino, 19 years old and it seemed that he was a rare visitor to the hospital. I was reading through the file and then Tsukino-kun came out and I could see more bruises on his body. Oi, just in what trouble did this kid get himself into?!

˶Could you please sit at that table and do what I ask of you?  ̋ - He just nodded and did as I asked.

I started examining him and the first thing was that there was a lot of blood. I was trying to be gentle because of that fact. He was shivering; I assumed that he was scared, but then...

˶Sensei, move your finger …deeper-Ahh. ̋ - This was my first time getting to hear that and I immediately pulled my finger out and looked at Tsukino-kun who was erect.

˶Why did you stop, Ueda-sensei?  ̋ - He got up and looked at me with a sweet and seducing gaze.

˶W-well I am sorry…it never happened to me that a patient got erect so I was surprised. - I was saying while trying to look away from Tsukino-kun and hiding my red face. - You can go and dress now.  ̋

I sat at my chair and thought what happened. I don’t remember touching the erection zone… I straightened myself in my chair and thought: It wasn’t maybe that the people who rapped him did those things to him and that’s why he is feeling like this!? That poor boy...

˶Sensei, I am done. ̋ - Tsukino-kun came out and I invited him to sit down in the chair in front of my desk.

˶Tsukino-kun may I ask what happened to you? Did anyone hurt you? ̋ - Tsukino-kun was looking down andI thought that I hit something I shouldn’t, but the answer I got wasn’t what I expected…

˶Oh no, sensei. You know my latest boyfriend didn't want to break up and so he took me by force. He always liked doing me rough, but not that much that there was blood flowing like a waterfall out of my ass so I thought I should go check in with a doctor.̋ - As Tsukino-kun was talking so casually I felt my jaw drop wide open. I got up from my chair and turned away from Tsukino -kun.

˶Are you disgusted by me now, sensei? ̋

˶Oh, no,no! I am more surprised, haha… - I turned to him waving my hands in the way of showing that I don’t mind. I passed him and went to the shelf which had different medicine in it. - Anyway, I’ll give you a cream and some pain killers to ease the pain. Just follow the instruction on the box and it should be fine. Also you should take better care of yourself. ̋

˶Thanks...- I could hear him chuckle a bit. -...so, Ueda-sensei! Won’t you be my boyfriend? ̋

I heard his question and when I turned around he was already in front of me and his lips on mine.

˶Uhm! ̋ - The kiss wasn’t long, but it took my breath away so I fell back and slid down on the floor leaning on the shelf. He crouched in front of me and took the medicine I got for him.

˶Well, Ueda-san, I like you, so let’s get along. ̋ - He told me that while smiling gently at me and left my office.̋

I was sitting there for a moment and then moved to my chair which brings us back here thinking how it happened. What did I do?! I am not even into guys, even though he does look cute when he smiles… Ugh! What am I thinking!? I don’t like him and we won’t see each other again. I tried working on some papers, but I couldn’t concentrate at all so I left early.

 

When I got home, I could see that my roommate was already back and that there was a pleasant smell coming out of the kitchen. I took my shoes and coat off and headed into the kitchen, where at the stove a tall masculine man with short black hair wearing a cute apron was standing. As he noticed me he turned around and looked at me (and what, you forgot the end of the sentence :D // xD )

˶Oi, Takeshi, you’re back early today? ̋

˶Yeah, Kazue… I had some problems at work. What about you? Shouldn’t you be at work now? ̋ - I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at my roommate and friend from college, Kazue Saitou. He works in a private women clinic in the ward of Nerima as a gynaecologist. When my wife threw me out he took me in and even got me a job.

̋I have today off, but anyways… - Kazue turned off the stove and took two plates out of the kitchen cupboard and served two rice bowls with some fried vegetables and meat on a plate before bringing them to the table and sitting down -… what was the problem that got you back? ̋

˶…ehhh ̋ - You see, there is a problem with telling Kazue about what happened to me because he would most definitely laugh, but at this point I couldn’t keep my mouth shut and told him everything just to hear what I expected.

˶HAHAHAHA! You got kissed by a dude!! Hahah – Kazue started laughing and rolling all over the floor because of how amusing he found this fact and… - So, was the brat at least good, like body shape and kiss, tell me ~ ̋ -… Kazue was gay so to him this was just a laughing matter.

˶WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING KAZUE!!... I don’t know what to do.. - I yelled at Kazue and then let my head fall on the table.

˶Well.. What do you expect me to tell you? I’d take him, but currently I have someone I love. ̋ - I looked up at Kazue to see him gently smiling and I have never seen that kind of expression on him. It seemed that this playboy finally calmed down. He was hurt a long time ago by an older guy and wasn’t able to forget it, but he looks fine now and that makes me happy.

˶Ah… - I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling - … I’ll see what I will do with that boy, and today I also have that meeting with one of the partners of our clinic so I hope everything will go well. . ̋

˶I see… and also are you going to start visiting the gay red district now, because I have the best clubs to recommend~ ̋ - Kazue said jokingly and started laughing once again.

˶Just shut up. ̋ - I gave him a death glare, put my plate into the dishwasher and headed to my room to get ready for tonight and I just hoped that it will be a relaxing business dinner.

 

I was standing in Shinjuku, better said at the station of Kabukicho, the biggest red light district in whole Japan. I don’t know why the person I was meeting with chose this place, but whatever. I was standing there and then I heard someone call out to me.

˶Ueda-sensei~! ̋ - I turned around and some woman jumped in my embrace almost pushing me down.

˶Woah! E-Excuse me who are you? ̋ - I asked, feeling my face getting red as the big breasts of this woman were rubbing against me.

 ˶Oh! I apologize. – The woman let go off me and then took a small card out of her bag, politely bowing to give it to me. – I am Naomi Ando, the representative of the Tokyo general public clinic for urology. Nice to meet you, Ueda-sensei. ̋

˶I see...-Oh! Excuse me, here is my card - I gave my card to Ando-san and then offered my hand - I am Takeshi Ueda, the main urologist at the local clinic in the Nerima ward and it is my pleasure to meet you, Ando-san. ̋

We shook hands and then headed to a fancy restaurant in Kabukicho. I didn’t visit Kabukicho as often now as I used to in my younger days, but it didn’t change much at all. The lights were still bright everywhere, it was loud and crowded with people from teenagers to young adults. Ando-san and I arrived at the restaurant and took our places at our booked table. We ordered some food and started talking about work. At first it was strictly talk about work and this dinner seemed professional, but as we talked I found Ando-san more and more interesting. She was very nice, polite, educated and also pretty. I felt like I could fall for her. We finished our dinner, paid and as we exited the restaurant, Ando-san asked me.

˶Ueda-sensei, would you like to go have a drink with me? ̋

˶Yes, Ando-san, I gladly accept your offer and also you can drop the sensei. ̋ - I didn’t think much about it and just accepted immediately even though I felt a slight pain in my chest as if my heart was squeezing like I did something I shouldn’t have.

˶Well, then Ueda-san, I know a great bar for a couple of drinks here. ̋

˶Then let’s go immediately, Ando-san. ̋ - I answered Ando-san and she started leading us to this one little bar in almost the centre of Kabukicho. We entered and sat down at a table near the window. I still have been feeling that pain in my chest, but I didn’t know why and in a moment his face popped up in my mind…Tsukino-kun’s face. I shook my head and then there was already a waitress taking our order. At first we ordered some light drinks and casually started talking about what we like and we found out how much we have in common. I think we talked for hours and it was a lot of fun, but when Ando-san went ahead to order the next round, a young waiter brought it and dropped the tray on the ground. I wasn’t paying attention until then, but when I saw who it was my eyes sprung wide open. The waiter in front of me who dropped the tray was Tsukino-kun who now had been crying. Our eyes met for a moment and I unconsciously reached out my hand to Tsukino-kun, but he shoved it away and ran out of the bar. As I saw that, I got up, apologized to Ando-san for leaving, got my coat and ran out after him. I could see him running and I followed. Just what was wrong with me? I felt that I couldn’t leave it like this, better said I didn’t want to leave it like this under any circumstances. They say drunk people always tell the truth… but I didn’t understand. Then Tsukino-kun ran into an alleyway and I after him.  I was able to catch up with him because the alleyway was a dead end.

 

˶Tsukino-kun.. I-- ̋

˶Shut up! Why did you come after me *sob*, you old geezer! ̋ - Tsukino-kun had his back turned to me and was yelling and crying while starring down at the cold floor. His body was shaking and I couldn’t leave it like that, so I hugged him from behind. 

˶Tsukino-kun, please don’t cry… ̋ - As I said that Tsukino-kun raised his head and then turned over to me, resting his head on my chest.

˶Why… *sob* why are you so gentle to me… I don’t understand.. *sob* ̋

˶I don’t understand either, but my heart felt like it would break when I saw you crying. ̋ - I gently patted Tsukino-kun’s head and then raised his head and gave him a kiss on the forehead - Please stop crying, Aoi. ̋

˶I-I… - Tsukino-kun quickly buried his head back in my chest as I assumed due to seeing his red ears was because he wanted to hide his red face. -… want to stay like this for a while with you Ueda-sensei…̋

˶Yes, let’s stay like this, Aoi and also, just call me Ueda. ̋ - I hugged Tsukino-kun strongly and we stayed like this for a while before walking back to the bar and apologizing to the owner. One of the waitresses gave me a piece of paper with a message from Ando-san saying that she enjoyed tonight and would love to repeat it. I put the paper in my coat and then headed back to the table having Tsukino-kun who was now smiling brightly, serve me a cup of coffee.

 

But… I don’t remember how I got into this situation.

 

I woke up in my room, in my apartment, naked, only wearing underwear with Tsukino-kun who was also naked and covered in hickeys sleeping next to me. I jumped out of the bed, but tripped and fell face forward on the floor and the loud noise I made woke Tsukino-kun up.

˶Mhm..Ueda-san, why are you making so much noise so early in the morning? ̋

˶I-I! No wait! - I got up and looked down at Tsukino-kun - What are you doing here and why are you covered in hickeys!? ̋

˶Oh, these? Well, Ueda-san was really playful yesterday~ hehe ̋

I crouched down, having my head down just swinging back and forth trying to remember what the heck I did. Then all of a sudden I felt someone’s weight on my back. 

˶You don’t have to worry Ueda-san. We didn’t go further than kissing. - Tsukino-kun got up from my back and crouched in front of me and said while grinning and acting all high and mighty - You see… you fell asleep at the best part. ̋

˶Well, thank God for that, I mean it could—woah!? - As I was talking, Tsukino-kun pushed me down and sat on me. Then he leaned to my head and gave me deep kiss. - Mhm! ̋

˶Ueda-san, I have to go now so I will be using your bathroom, hehe~ ̋ - Tsukino-kun pulled out of the kiss and got up from me, picking up his clothes that were all over the place and heading out of my room. I sat there for a bit completely dumb folded and then I remembered that Kazue should be at home. I rushed out of my room, but it was already too late. The two of them were happily talking before Tsukino-kun headed into the bathroom and Kazue approached me.

˶Hmph. - Kazue smirked and then put his hand on my shoulder - You really are a beast in bed, huh? Take care of him because he is a real cutie~ ̋

Before I could even answer, Kazue was already in his room and I went ahead to the kitchen and prepared some coffee. I was pouring the coffee in the cups and then I got hugged from behind. I didn’t even have to turn around to see who it was.

˶Tsukino-kun, would you like some coffee? ̋

˶I would love some, hehe ~ ̋ - As Tsukino-kun giggled I felt my heart skip a beat and my face getting hot. I actually thought that he was cute. His smile was like sunshine.

I gave him his cup and went back into the room to get dressed. When I came back Tsukino-kun was at the entrance putting his shoes on.  I approached him and said.

˶You are leaving? ̋ - Tsukino- kun got up as he put on his shoes, took his jacket and turned to me.

˶Yes, I have classes in the morning so I have to go, Ueda-san. ̋ - As Tsukino-kun looked at me with such a smile and gentle expression I felt really happy.

˶I see. What kind of college do you attend? ̋

˶It isn’t much of a college, more like I have classes to study several things so I can work with children one day. ̋

˶That is really wonderful, I think it suits you perfectly Tsukino-kun. ̋ - I said and smiled at Tsukino-kun who once again rushed over to me, threw his arms around my neck and kissed me. The kiss was more romantic and sweet this time, it felt like it had all his pure love in it.

˶Ueda-san, I will definitely make you fall for me, hehe~ ̋ - He pulled out of the kiss, then gave me a small one on my cheek and left through the door. I felt my face get extremely red, but…

˶Don’t get so cocky, you brat! You will need a long time before you get me to fall for you! ̋ - I opened the entrance door and yelled and as Tsukino-kun heard me, he turned around and smiled before yelling.

˶I really love you, Ueda-sensei! ̋ - He then turned around and ran down the stairs of my apartment building.

˶Hmph. Just what did I get myself into? - I smirked and looked up at the sky before entering the house and getting ready to start a new day that from now on was filled with even more sunshine.


End file.
